Shi
by Windblown Wallflower
Summary: Four heroes from completely different worlds end up thrown together through various circumstances and meddling mentors. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Shichi

Story of four heroes coming together. Harry Potter, Ichigo Kurosaki, Percy Jackson, and Danny Phantom. integrated at HP 4, Bleach end of 1st arc, PJ from AU set after THO, and DP after Phantom planet slight AU. The only difference is in this DP his secret identity is still intact after Phantom Planet.

This is my first fanfic. Please let me know of any mistakes especially in regards to grammar or characters

Disc: don't own Bleach, Harry Potter, Danny Phantom, or Percy Jackson

* * *

**Amity Park, IL**

In a dark alley there was a loud crack and two figures appeared from thin air near the entrance to the alley. It was a squat looking man with black hair and pallid skin. Next to him was a woman equally pallid. Both were dressed in long black cloaks.

"Alecto this is the place?" asked the man.

"Yes Amycus" replied the woman.

"Good. Let's have some fun with the muggles," Amycus cackled.

"Remember what we are here for brother," Alecto hissed.

"The Dark Lord-"Amycus started

"Fool! Do not speak of it here!" Alecto hissed interrupting Amycus.

"I-"Amycus starts but Alecto shoots him a glare which shuts him up.

Just then a rotund blue man in overalls phases through the brick wall at the end of the alley. Alecto and Amycus looked surprised at the sudden appearance of the man.

"Stop right there ghost!" Yelled a large man in a bright orange jumpsuit. The man appears at the other end of the alley. He then shoots at the ghost but misses and hit Amycus and Alecto instead covering them in anti-ghost foam. Alecto and Amycus who were standing several feet away are now covered in the green goop.

"You shall pay for this muggle!" Alecto shouts at the man.

"More ghosts!" Jack thinks upon hearing the strange word and he gets ready to shoot more goop when there is a loud crack. Amycus and Alecto disapparated before being covered in more goop.

Alecto and Amycus appear in another dark alley some distance away. Both have gotten rid of the goop but they are still fuming.

"Amycus this place will do nicely. I will not tolerate such an insult from a lowly muggle!" hisses Alecto.

"We must punish that foolish muggle!" agrees Amycus.

* * *

**Ghost Zone**

"Come on Danny!" yells a redheaded young woman, she is sitting in a peculiar looking RV known as the Specter Speeder. Danny, a teenager with white hair and vivid green eyes turns to look at the speaker. He is walking next to a girl the same age with black hair and purple lipstick who is all around goth.

Danny and Sam are both in the lab trying to get some alone time together so they can talk. Things have been chaotic lately after the incident with the asteroid since it has made Danny Phantom a celebrity, however only three people know his secret identity. Since Phantom has become a real hero and celebrity it has been harder to maintain his secret identity and find time for his normal life. Things with Sam have also been somewhat awkward lately. Hence his suggestion that they visit the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately Jazz came down and insisted on going with them for supervision.

Right now the young couple is walking towards the Specter Speeder where Jazz is sitting. While Jazz watches with a smug look on her face. She had insisted on going so she could watch her little brother and make sure he didn't get into any trouble as well as make sure he and Sam smoothed out the wrinkles in their new was glad that she insisted they go on a walk after giving her brother several helpful pointers.

Just then the blue man from earlier arrives looking panicked. He flies over to Danny, who looks up with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want Boxy?", growls Danny

"They are attacking!", shouts the Box Ghost. Who is flying around and flapping his arms with agitation.

"Who?" asks Danny surprised at the ghost who is usually ranting about boxes ans bubble wrap.

"The masked ones! They attack the city!"replies the agitated ghost who then flies away.

"Any idea what he was talking about?", Sam asked. She was confused and a bit mad that the ghost had interrupted her time with Danny. They had not even had a first date yet because they kept getting interrupted.

"No but i've never seen him act like that we better find out what's wrong. I'll see if I can get a hold of Tucker."says Danny worried. From Danny's experience anytime a ghost did something out of character it meant there was big trouble.

Danny and Sam let go of each other's hands as they ran back to the Specter Speeder. Jazz notices the alarmed looks on their faces and wonders what's wrong. She hadn't interfered when the Box Ghost arrives because everyone except her dad could stop him. She wonders what happened.

"Sam let's see if we can get a hold of Tucker with the Fenton Radio. Jazz we need to get back home now." Danny said. As he went over to some controls and began to move them while Sam holds onto a device that looks like a microphone headset. Jazz drives them towards a nearby natural portal.

"I'm not getting any response Tucker must not have the receiver on him.", says Sam,"but I'm sure he's alright."

As they drive out of the portal all three are shocked to see the city. Several buildings are wrecked or on the verge of collapsing and the ground is littered with large pieces of debris from the buildings. The three see thick gray smoke spiraling into the air.

"I'm going to check this out. You two stay here and keep the Speeder ready in case we need it.", Danny commanded as he zoomed off.

"I'm going with you.",Sam insisted.

"Me too. You can't fight whatever did this on your own Danny", Jazz said firmly.

"Fine but stay close.",replied Danny in exasperation.

The three carefully made their way across the fallen debris weary of whatever had caused all this destruction.

* * *

I'm leaving Danny's story here the next chapter with him in it will have a little bit of a time jump but there will be flashbacks.


	2. AN

This is my first fanfic. So please be patient as i try to keep the trucks from going through my plot. I am looking for Beta-Readers who are familiar with at least two or more of the worlds included in this crossover. The version of Ichigo used in this story is inspired by Eradona's Bleach and the Half Blood Prince mine is much less mature. That being said i've come to realize that stories can take on a life of their own so i may end up going in a different direction than where I was originally headed especially since this isn't a matured story, it's a hatchling. Matured stories have been stewing in my little head for longer. Also warning on the pairings it will be Ichi/Ruki, Percy/Annabeth, Harry/Ginny, and Danny/Sam. There might be others later on if i think of any. I might also add another teenager with a hero complex if I can think of one.

Thank you for reading and putting up with this poor newbie.


	3. Chapter 2

I had planned to intergrate Ichigo from an earlier arc when I realized that the Visoreds and other things that don't happen until after the winter war are necessary. I would have picked later but i needed a still somewhat immature Ichigo. So here's what i did instead I made it so Ichigo never goes through with the final Getsuga Tensho. In an effort to keep from using too much from** Eradona's **_Bleach and the Half Blood Prince _which greatly inspired this.

Disc: I own nada

* * *

**Soul Society**

"Ichigo!", shouts a petite woman. She has short dark hair which elegantly frames her face and highlights the purple in her irises. The person she is shouting at turns around to look at her. He has spiked orange hair and a scowl on his face. The man he was talking to has bright red hair tied up in a ponytail with a bandana tied over his forehead.

"What?"shouts back Ichigo as he watches the woman walks towards him.

"Rukia!" shouts the redhead in greeting. Looking down at the woman now standing next to them.

"Renji, Head Captain has called a meeting. Ichigo you're supposed to attend as well.",Rukia tells both men.

"Why?", asks Ichigo suspicious.

"It's about Aizen.", Rukia replies.

She turns around and start to head towards the meeting and both men follow. Ichigo thinks back to a couple weeks ago. He was in battle with Aizen and about to strikehim with the Final Getsuga Tensho when Aizen was pulled back along with his army. Though he feels relieved he didn't lose his powers he feels equally guilty for feeling relieved. As soon as he finds Aizen again he will use the Final Getsuga Tensho without hesitation. He can't let himself forget Aizen is a monster who must be stopped at all costs, but he is worried that he won't be able to protect anyone without his powers.

Renji eyes his friends he watched as Ichigo tensed when he heard Aizen's name. Aizen ran away knowing that he would lose. That has to be it because any other reason would be too complicated to think about. Anyway why should he try to figure out what that traitor is thinking.

Rukia also noted Ichigo's reaction to Aizen's name. I don't know why but Aizen retreated when he did but at least Ichigo still has his powers, she thinks to herself. She knows Ichigo will lose more than likely lose his powers next time he confronts Aizen which worries him more than she cares to admit.

They arrive at the meeting place each lost in their own thoughts. Several Captains and lieutenants are present. Head Captain Yamamoto and his lieutenant are already present. Also there are Captains Kenpachi Zaraki, Soifon, and Byakuya Kuchiki. The only other lieutenant present is Yachiru. Standing in the corner are Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Well hello there Kurosaki it looks like you still have your powers", says Urahara.

"What are you doing here?", Ichigo asks glaring at Urahara.

"Since we're still waiting why don't you fight me Ichigo!" roars Kenpachi.

"Fight him later Zaraki",Byakuya says reprimanding the other captain.

"Then do you want to fight me in his place?", asks Kenpachi.

"But Kenny I thought you didn't like to fight people weaker than you?", asks Yachiru. Byakuya's veins start throbbing when he hears the question.

"I don't fight peasants", Byakuya replies.

Ichigo starts to feel annoyed at the two Captains as they begin to bicker with each other. In an effort not to start fighting with one of them himself he turns to Rukia and starts a conversation with her.

"Ichigo they have a new Chappy movie out. You have to take me to see it!"

"Why do I have to? I hate rabbits. Ask Orihime to take you!"

"But I'd feel bad for making Orihime pay for me."

"And it's okay for me to pay!?"

Meanwhile Byakuya and Kenpachis argument starts to escalate. Kenpachi takes a swing at Byakuya who dodges easily using shunpo causing Zaraki to move towards him and make another swing which hits a very annoyed Ichigo. Ichigo then turns to glare at Kenpachi and Byakuya.

"Kyaaaaa!" squeal both Yachiru and Rukia. Meanwhile Ichigo is staring at both with his mouth wide open because both Kenpachi and Byakuya have sprouted bunny ears and whiskers. Ichigo rubs his eyes to make sure he's not seeing things. Rukia is now staring at her irate brother and Yachiru is petting Kenpachi's ears.

"Yay Kenny has bunny ears!", Yachiru squeals.

"Nii-sama," says Rukia staring at Byakuya's new ears as she reaches to touch them. Byakuya is now glaring at Ichigo murderously.

"Well that is quite interesting. Accidental magic.", comments Urahara, "Apparently the seal has broken."

"What seal? What magic?", asks Ichigo.

"Weeeell long story short your mother was a witch and when you were born it seemed you inherited both of your parents' power which i sealed at your father's request. Rukia awakened your Soul Reaper powers and now it seems your magic powers are unsealed as well.",Urahara replies, "Now the problem is what to do with you the only magic schools in Japan are very specialized and they will not appreciate a student who is a substitute soul reaper. We could send you to that one school. Your sisters powers might also start manifesting itself soon as well. Hmmm what are we going to do with you Ichigo?"

"My mother was a witch?", shouts Ichigo. This fact being the only part of Urahara's rambling that Ichigo chose to listen to. Everything after "your mother was a witch" Ichigo didn't hear because he was repeating this phrase in his head trying to understand it.

"Yes. We will need to discuss this further because now that this power has manifested we will need to find someone to teach you.", Kisuke says.

"Kurosaki do you think you could undo this?", asks a frosty voice. Ichigo turns to look at Byakuya and Kenpachi who still have rabbit ears and whiskers.

"You may want to wait Byakuya that was accidental magic if Ichigo trys to undo it without proper training he might make it worse", Says Kisuke with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "I do know someone who may be able to help solve our little dilemma."

"We should probably see if the old man will postpone the meeting",says Yoruichi.

"Yes after all two of his captains won't be in attendance due to a small accident",says Kisuke with a smile.

"Soifon can you tell the Captain what has happened while we fix this little problem?", asks Yoruichi, addressing the woman who had been silently standing in the corner all this time.

"Yes. Yoruichi", replies Soifon with a small blush as she bows to Yoruichi.

"Now then we should probably find somewhere a bit more secluded to meet", Urahara says.


	4. Chapter 3

Since this is my first fanfic i tried experimenting with 3rd person POV, but i am stronger at 1st person POV so every chapter after this will be in rotated 1st person

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

The raven haired teen stared at the ocean with eyes the same color as the foamy green waves. Percy Jackson stood in the sand and watched the tide move in and out, as he thought over the unbelievable conversation he just had with his mother. It started with an offer from Nico to visit his mom, and Percy had jumped at the chance. Thinking back on it now he should have realized something was up his luck was never that good, but this was just part of his life. Percy knows his bad luck comes with the territory, after all most demigods rarely had it easy. He closed his eyes remembering the last part of his conversation with her. They had talked about what Percy had been up to for the past year for a while, and Nico had come to get him. Just as he was getting ready to say goodbye she spring the news on him. His mother who had been slightly distracted during their visit turned to Percy and told him something that surprised him even more than when he had been told about his demigod status.

"Percy you're a wizard"

Four little words which proceeded to turn his world upside down. Again. Percy had stared at his mom in shock, uncertain whether he was hearing things or not. His mom had the started to explain how his great-grandmother had been a witch, how she had been uncertain whether he had inherited any powers because of his heritage. She had assumed that some of the odd things that happened around him had been part of his demigod powers. Surprisingly, it had been confirmed that he had inherited wizard powers when a letter arrived from the alma mater of his great gran, on his eleventh birthday. His mom had then received a visit from his father Poseidon who told her it would be better for him to learn to control his demigod powers first. Now that things had finally settled down she believed he should know about his magic powers. Poseidon had also agreed that it was time that Percy learned about his other powers. Before he left his mom, she told him to try contacting his gran's alma mater to see if they would still accept him.

Percy was then dragged away by Nico who did not want to get caught by his father Hades. Percy had resisted a little but in the end went willingly, after all if they got caught he wouldn't able to see his mother again until he was dead. So they had left and Percy had wandered to someplace where he could think properly. In the end he had wondered to the beach he was now standing on. Letting the ocean breeze and the sound of the lapping waves soothe him as he thought.

Percy's mind reeled as he continued to watch the waves move calmly back and forth. Sure he had understood being a demigod but being a wizard would take some getting used to. Not to mention the fact that Annabeth would kill him when he told her that he was going to a school called Hogwarts in Europe. Things had finally settled down for the two of them and they had been looking forward to spending some time together without worrying about being killed by a malevolent God.(He had already contacted the school and apparently they would be delighted to have him but he would need to spend the summer receiving extra lessons so he could be placed in the proper year. Even though he was seventeen he could still pass for younger so he would be put with the fourth years)

He was also uncertain how he was going to let his other friends know, especially Grover and Tyson. So much for having any peace. Percy had a feeling that his life was about to become eventful once more.

* * *

Just in case anyone is confused this is an AU version of Percy the story stays the same as far as the first five books. His mom was killed by Gaia (indirectly it was done by one of Gaia's minions) during their fight with her. The AU is set at 6 months after the defeat of Gaia. I will add details of his past as needed but most will be referenced from the first five books since the fight with Gaia hasn't actually wrapped up and I want to see what I can keep the same from the books. Also need to brush up on my greek mythology so I can think of a decent villain.

I'm not certain how this chapter ended up so short but it says everything i want it to so i think i'll leave it for now. Maybe I should go into more detail about Nico dragging Percy down to the underworld.


	5. Chapter 4

When I first wrote this i debated whether I would use Yamamoto or Urahara. In the end I chose Urahara because it would be more interesting. There might be some OoC here especially for Poseidon and Urahara. This is fluff piece with a bit of foreshadowing. BTW they are in a tea house in the Soul Society. Strong Wizards can apparate there so long as they've been there before plus it's Dumbledore, Poseidon is a God so he can go almost anywhere. The soul society, the underworld and hell are three completely separate realms of death.(I will go more into this later but suffice it to say Hades has no control over the soul society or even an awareness that it exists).

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

Three men are sitting at a table in the corner. The rest of the tea house is empty except for the owner who is standing as far as possible from the three men. All three are sitting idly. A man with long white hair and beard in a purple robe walks into the place. Behind a pair of half-moon spectacles his twinkling blue eyes sweep the room. He then heads toward the corner where the three men are sitting. The man facing him has on a black shihakusho and a striped green and white hat. The other person sitting with him is a man in a purple cloak whose appearance changed from adult to old man and back again. The third man had the appearance of an elderly fisher with ebony hair and sea green eyes, and he radiated a strong aura of power similar to the ocean.

"Dubledore-san, how good to see you again.," Urahara says.

"And you Urahara-san,"replied Dumbledore he inclined his head at the man changing ages, "Clockwork. Poseidon. It has been a long time since we last met my friends". Both men inclined their heads toward Dumbledore.

"Indeed," added Clockwork with a slight nod.

"It has been a while," remarked Poseidon, "but I knew Percy would need to train at Hogwarts one day, my friend."

"The same goes for Ichigo. Though the fact that they all ended up going at the same time is intriguing," adds Urahara

"Well I think this shall be an interesting year for Hogwarts," Dumbledore said as he sat at the table.

"Indeed. Two soul reapers, a half ghost, and a demigod, all in one school" said Urahara, a smirk appearing on his face as he said this.

"It will be good for them." Clockwork remarked, "This is the best path for my apprentice."

"That is true. He may have no magical abilities but he will be safe at Hogwarts especially after crossing paths with Voldemort," stated Dumbledore, "The ghosts will be able to teach him."

"I dare say he and Ichigo will be also be able to teach each other new tricks. Though I have informed him to try to keep his other abilities to himself," Urahara stated, "I daresay the news of a soul reaper and a half ghost would cause some panic in the wizarding world."

"Yes, not many wizards or witches would understand the existence of a soul reaper, a half ghost, or a demigod," replied Dumbledore, "they will have to hide their identities from the other students and I'm sure they will be able to manage."

"Percy needs to learn to control his other powers. Your school will be the best place for it," added Poseidon.

"True. Though it seems that Hogwarts will now require added protection. Especially against hollows, monsters and malevolent ghosts which are likely to be attracted to Hogwarts now," Dumbledore stated.

"Wards against hollows will be easy enough for me to make. I will also give Ichigo something to help him control his massive spiritual powers." Urahara replied.

"I can arrange for barriers against the type of monsters that demigods can attract," offered Poseidon.

"I can ensure that the more powerful and troublesome ghosts will not bother Hogwarts," added Clockwork.

The four men then began to discuss the various training that was needed for their students, as well as the movements of their enemies. Aizen and Voldemort were the two biggest threats at the moment and various methods of stopping both men were discussed.


	6. Chapter 6

ok sorry to everyone who is following this. I lost the muse and wasn't sure where I wanted to take this however I have discovered new inspiration. I am going to rework this story because it's really pathetic as it and needs some major fixes so it will be on a hiatus. Sorry. I will have an update as soon as possible. Once I get finished with the new rewrites I will start alternating updates between this and finding family.


End file.
